


Walking on Eggshells

by boomsherlocka



Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Were!Penguins, cup magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Nikita's molting. Everyone's mad about it.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Walking on Eggshells

"Hey Sid, where's Niki?" Geno asked as he bounded out of their home gym, looking far too chipper for someone who had just finished cycling ten miles.

"Pouting behind the sofa, I suspect," Sid replied. He didn't have much room to talk-- he was clearly pouting on the sofa.

Geno frowned but moved to peek behind the sofa and sure enough there was a very disgruntled-looking penguin back there. The glare that was leveled Geno's way was impressive. "Why he so mad? What did you do?"

Sid muted the television and heaved a great sigh. "I told him that he's not swimming in the outside pool if he's decided to stay a penguin, and he can't get in the inside pool until he loses all his down. Then he bit me."

"He almost done with lose down," Geno said, reaching behind the sofa to scoop Nikita into his arms. He was a mangy sight to behold-- tufts of down still clinging on haphazardly as his adult feathers came in. He had preferred to be a penguin for the majority of that process, which wasn't a problem until he pretended to not understand what Sid or Geno were saying.

The kid was smart. He said a handful of words and understood way more. Playing dumb didn't fly.

Geno settled down in his chair, holding a squawking, squirming penguin in his lap and gently ruffling the down, knocking even more of it loose.

"He really wants to swim but I'm not fishing that down out of the filters!" Sid said. "It's bad enough following him around with a Dust Buster."

Geno watched as Nikita's had whipped toward Sid. "Is bad we have teenage penguin, then terrible two, then teenage human," Geno lamented, scratching Niki's back lightly. "Is like teething, he never happy right now. You try to let him swim in bathtub, maybe?"

Nikita hissed to prove how very much he did not enjoy that prospect.

"And chlorine isn't good for feathers," Sid added. "I've looked into converting the outside pool to salt water but it seems like too much of a hassle."

Geno sighed, shaking a bit more down from his hand to the floor. "Must take pity on our very ugly son, Sidka. He uncomfortable, want to do something fun!"

"Did you just call out son ugly?" Sid asked, sitting up and turning towards Geno, affronted.

"Look at him! He look like ball of dust I find behind sofa!" Geno said, motioning toward Nikita. "I take him swimming, I clean the filters so I don't give complex."

Sid narrowed his eyes a bit. "Your pool, not mine."

Geno chuckled and scooped Nikita in his arms, leaning down to press a kiss to Sid's lips. "When you not grumpy anymore you come to sit with me, watch him swim?"

Sid nodded, already looking a little wilted.

Geno smiled and set off towards the warm room, a pleased Niki purring in his arms.


End file.
